Meant to Be (Part III)
'Meant to Be (Part III) '''is the 26th and final episode of season two of ''Element Wars, ''and the 52nd total. Plot Summary Diana, Zane and Jamie confront Woodstock's crew and the expedition's participants, and a great fight emerges. Eventually, Diana is able to reach her mother and prove her that she's her daughter from the future, by referring to the incident when she was almost raped when she was 5. This makes young Marilyn, Angela and Matthew believe the kids that the expedition will have disastrous results, and they decide to defect and fight alongside their children. Meanwhile, Charles order the scientist that was watching Adam, which turns out to be his wife, to lock Adam in his office while he, Dr. Sheppard and young Dr. Stewart leave to activate the generator. They are both horrified to find old Stewart's body, and minutes before he succumbs to his wounds, he explains Adam how to destroy the generator. Meanwhile in the present, Nariko mentally tortures Laurie, Gale, Max and Theresa, while Gale provides everyone with guns in order to fight her. Nariko puts the entire school on fire to hunt them down and is about to kill Gale. She is saved in the last minute by no other than Agent Simmons, who shoots Nariko and arrest her, but then quickly arrests Gale as well for working against the FBI and posing a threat to national security. Charles, Elizabeth, Sheppard and Stewart arrive in the bridge, realizing someone is trying to stop the expedition. Stewart is sent to aid in the battle, while Sheppard and Elizabeth begin activating the portal. Suddenly, Adam appears and destroys the generator seconds before it reach full power, much to Charles wrath. Charles unleashes all of Woodstock's firepower at Adam, which makes him drop his lighter from the bridge rendering him powerless. Charles begins humiliating him, and then drops him down from the bridge to his death. However, Erika comes in the last minute to save him. While she finally reunites with her parents, who didn't take part in the fight, Charles orders Sheppard and Elizabeth to start the contingency plan, channeling power from all other facilities to the portal. Despite the combined efforts of the kids and their parents to destroy it, the portal reaches full power sucking everyone in. Erika attempts to use her powers in order to keep herself and her parents away from the portal, but Stewart grabs her inside, which results in her parents being sucked as well. Meanwhile in the hospital, David is also arrested by the FBI for aiding Gale. Simmons pays a visit to Gale's prison cell in the FBI headquarters, when she warns him that he's unaware of the forces he is dealing with, but he dismisses her warnings. Major Events *Diana, Zane and Jamie fight the expedition participants, initially fighting their parents as well until they make them realize they fight their own children *Adam finds the dying Dr. Stewart, who uses his last words to explains him how to destroy the portal's generator *Nariko mentally tortures Laurie, Gale, Max and Theresa, hunting them and burning the school down *Agent Simmons shoots Nariko and capture her *Agent Simmons arrests Gale and David for working against the FBI *Elizabeth and Dr. Sheppard activate the portal, but Adam manages to destroy the generator in time *Charles attempts to kill Adam, but he is saved by Erika *Erika reunites with her parents *Charles uses a contingency plan to find alternative power sources for the portal, eventually re-activating it which sucks everyone inside Character Debuts Trivia *The portal to Murlonia is inspired by the interdimensional gate in ''Stargate *Nariko's true form is briefly seen by Laurie, Max and Theresa when she is taken by the FBI External Links Category:Episodes